


Soft Spo(ck)t

by golden_flare



Series: Ventrem Amor [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain, fat appreciation, fat snuggles, like hell do I know how DNA works, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_flare/pseuds/golden_flare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some snuggles, with Jim enjoying soft!Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spo(ck)t

**Author's Note:**

> Ahren is such an enabler. I need to step away from her.
> 
> Also no beta and I've decided my 'Ventrem Amor' series will now be a fat appreciation series. We are in need for such a series.

Jim was never a secret cuddle-r, but being the captain of a spaceship hardly gave him the time for any cuddles and snuggles. So whenever the chance arose, he grabbed it tight.

Literally.

Especially when he could snuggle up to something warm and soft - like Spock. Who thanks to some explaining and research understood when Jim clung to his frame, and the Vulcan had come to enjoy the closeness to some degree as well. Even if Jim tended to complain when the snuggling was one-sided, but the Vulcan could not yet completely let go of work, despite them curled up together.

The human knew that Spock had discovered that he enjoyed the closeness even more after Spock had started to put on weight. It had come as a shock, frankly, to all of them, baffling Bones in the process, who had run all sorts of tests, assuring them that Spock was healthy, but couldn't find a source for the sudden gain. His best guess was that Spock's human DNA had finally kicked in, bringing along a slow metabolism.

Never ever would Jim tell anybody that he enjoyed seeing Spock plump up. Who was just as agile as ever, not as fast, but the weight much to everybody's surprise didn't limit him in any of his abilities or his work.

The initial start of the gain had been months ago, and despite the change of diet it had carried on, giving Jim all the more reasons to snuggle tighter against Spock, feeling himself pressing into the softness the Vulcan had become.

And quite soft he had become, Jim noted as his hands started to feel their way around, kneading at various places, poking to make sure that it was real. His hand stopped at one of his new favourite places: the belly. Once it had been a flat and barely there surface, now it was an ever present gut, hanging over Spock's pants, straining against the uniform tops. Secretly Jim waited for it to escape from its confinements one day.

Jim watched the round gut move with every breath Spock took, slightly quivering, visible even under the loose robes Spock tended to change into nowadays, especially in this half sitting position. He bit his lip and stopped rubbing the gut, only to grab a handful of it and wobbling the ball of fat.

“Jim!” came the instant scolding and he looked up to see the PADD gone, Spock looking at him with raised eyebrows. But Jim just couldn't take him serious, with those chubby cheeks and second chin.

“But it looked so cute!” he said to his defence, loosening his grip to soothe the pinched belly.

Spock's eyebrows sank, “I cannot see anything 'cute' about my body storing fat in this particular area.”

Jim gave a chuckle before leaning up to give Spock a peck on the lips. “I think it's adorable and a perfect snuggling place. Now get back to work.”

He didn't expect an answer and just went back to snuggle into Spock's side, his hands back to kneading and rubbing his plump and lovely Vulcan.


End file.
